Bound and Aroused
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: Yaoyarozu recently got into the idea of Bondage with her boyfriend Tokoyami. When he accepts the idea of doing it, it gets really spicy in the bedroom.


**Decided to make this one into a little series along with Creating New Feathers. This was inspired by Controlled Release by SugarRay. Great read on **

Yaoyorozu never knew how much she loved being bounded. Bondage was something she never considered. It was a very weird feeling knowing that something so basic like being tied up could get such a lewd response.

Although many fetishes and kinks come over a long period of time, this desire came very expectantly.

It was during a training session afterschool. Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu both were training with hand to hand combat. Considering they are very reliant on their quirks that it wouldn't be a bad idea to practice with just their hands.

Tokoyami went to grab her waist and pin her to the ground. She tried to break free from his grasp. However, she forgot how much physically stronger he was since the last time they had a training session. She remembers how awe-struck she was when she saw his more developed body when they were having a joint-training session with Class 1B.

Anyways, she couldn't get out, but she looked up and saw her boyfriend sweating looking back at her. She just started getting worked up a little which increased when he tightened his grip.

She had the thought of being tied up and used in multiple ways by the older, but shorter emo. It was such a dangerous, but amazing fantasy. She unfortunately dozed off during class and was called out on it.

"YAOYOROZU!" She heard and she looked in the front of the class to see an upset Aizawa. His quirk was clearly activated which confused her until she notices she made a rope from her leg. That was very embarrassing, but nobody seemed to know why she was doing that involuntarily. She reached and grabbed the rope and shoved it into her backpack in hopes nobody asks about it.

"I apologize Aizawa-sensei. I wasn't paying attention. I will pay more attention in class." She profusely apologized. Aizawa sighed and stated "Its fine. I am rather bored of this topic. Use the rest of class to talk. There is only about 30 minutes until dismissal anyways. Leave when the bell rings. Also don't be too loud while I sleep." Aizawa went to sleep on his desk without a care in the world.

The class went and started talking to each other. Yaoyarozu sat at her desk somewhat embarrassed from having such a perverted fantasy at her desk. She wish she could just do that fantasy right here right now. Her train of thought was interrupted by the dark soothing voice of her significant other.

"Momo, are you okay? You never doze off in the middle of class. It is very out of character for you." Tokoyami asked concerned. Yaoyorozu just smiled at him and replied, "Yeah, I was just thinking about something." "What were you thinking about?" Tokoyami asked slightly concerned for her wellbeing.

Yaoyorozu didn't want to tell him the truth, but this was a good chance to see if he would be open to doing something so different than what they were used to doing. Don't get it wrong the sex is amazing, but it would be nice to try something new for once.

So she leans down to his ear and whispers very sensually, "I was thinking about you tying me up and fucking me hard." She pulled back to see a rather neutral face. She expected to see him super flustered. Instead, he kept the same stoic face he always seem to have.

He leans to her ear and whispers, "That rope will look good on you. You better be in my room after my internship. Make sure you dress appropriately." He pulled back gave her a small smirk of pure malicious nature. He slid her his room key and walked away.

Yaoyorozu had to take a few seconds before processing what just happened. She finally realized he was totally up for bondage which just made her a little horny in class. This was interrupted by a few of the other girls asking what that was about.

"Why did he give you his dorm key?" Ashido asked trying to get a sensual answer. Yaoyarozu didn't like this about herself, but she knew how to lie well enough to get people to trust her. "Nothing, he just wanted my help with a few math concepts and problems." She answered. This satisfied everyone and the rest went to mind their own business.

Yaoyorozu went to do some homework until something was put on her desk. She looked over and saw a small bottle of lotion with the hand of Tsuyu Asui there. Asui handed her a note and walked away without another work.

She read the note and turned a deep shade of red.

_**Hey Yaomomo, I overheard you and Tokoyami. Here is some lotion in case he**_

_**Ties the bounds to tight. Hope you have fun with him. Also I'm open for a threesome sometime**_

_**If you guys are interested.**_

_**-Froppy**_

This was super embarrassing for her to read, but she just pocketed the lotion and the note and shot Asui a look. Asui just looked back and gave her a kissy face and pointed towards Tokoyami. Yaoyarozu didn't press the issue any further. She did realize her inquiry could be of use in the future.

**Time Skip- 10 minutes before Tokoyami shows up**

Yaoyarozu had the lotion sitting on the nightstand and took a quick shower to freshen up for the night. It was very exciting. Yaoyarozu hopes Tokoyami will play a little rough with her. She switched out to a see through outfit her mother gifted her when she found out she had a boyfriend.

Yaoyarozu was reluctant to keep it, but her mother insisted stating 'men love to look at their woman's body.' She couldn't deny that she was wrong, but she didn't know Tokoyami that well.

She was waiting patiently until she heard the door open and in walked in Tokoyami. Tokoyami took one look at his girlfriend and immediately sprung a boner. "Wow you took quite a bit of time to prepare yourself." Tokoyami walked over taking off his hero costume only leaving his pants on.

"Anything for the best lover in the world." She sealed it with a kiss. The kiss was full of pure passion between the two lovers. Tokoyami felt all over her legs and thighs while Yaoyarozu touched his lower regions.

Tokoyami released the kiss and pushed her on the bed. "Create a rope for me." He commanded with his sexiest voice. Yaoyarozu obliged this request and made a good rope that is very durable. "Good girl." Tokoyami stated. This made Yaoyarozu more aroused, then she is when he uses her first name.

He tied her hands to the bed post leaving her body exposed. He moved her shirt and shoved her bra over her large breast and started massaging them. Yaoyorozu started moaning and gasping. This was a new feeling she was experiencing.

Tokoyami placed his beak on her nipple and started teasing her super hard. She couldn't handle it and not be able to get off. It was super exhilarating feeling this. Not having control over herself. A stronger man doing whatever he pleases was making her very wet which was leaking and staining his blanket.

"Please Fumikage." She whimpered out. He stopped and asked, "Please what?" He asked. "Please eat me out." She thrusted upwards to get some sort of stimulation there. "And if I don't?" He teased. He moved to her vagina and started tracing around her folds.

This was sending her over the edge. "Please. I'll do anything. Just do it. I can't handle it." She begged. "I'll hold you to that." He placed his finger on her vagina and scissor her vagina opening it. She gave a very audible moan which was pleasing to his ears.

He placed his beak and started eating her out. "Warn me when you're about to cum." He proceeded to continue sticking his tongue deep inside her. This continued for about two minutes full of moans before Yaoyarozu was about to cum.

"I'm gonna-" She stopped when Tokoyami removed his mouth from her vagina. She looked at him super confused. "Why did you stop?" She asked trying to cum. She slightly regretted doing the bondage thing, but this was some of the best sex they have ever had.

She saw him take off his pants and boxers. "Remember when you said you would do anything?" He said sinisterly. Yaoyarozu gulped a bit before speaking. "I remember, why?" She said shaking slightly. "Well I always wondered what it was like to have anal sex." He said walking over to her sporting his massive erection.

Yaoyarozu never realized that he wanted to do something like that. She wasn't completely against the idea of doing something like that. Well she didn't have much of a choice anyways. "Well, be my guess." Yaoyarozu spread her legs to reveal both entrances.

"Well we need some sort of lubricant." He walked over to her and put his member in her face. "Mind making the entrance easier for you?" He said softly placing his cock on his lips. She granted access and started sucking him off.

She used her tongue to slightly wrap around his cock. She bobbed her restrained head enough to get his cock all wet. She removed her mouth giving the tip a kiss before smiling at Tokoyami. He smiled back and walked to Yaoyorozu backside. He faced the "backdoor". He licked his fingers and stuck them deep.

There was a large moan coming from Yaoyorozu that made her squirm a little. It was a weird feeling, but unwelcomed. He removed his finger and placed his cock right at the entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Yaoyorozu was prepared for the potential pain. "Yes." With that he stuck it right there which made both of them moan in either pain or pleasure. Yaoyorozu was in a bit of pain from the initial stroke. Ha memories. Tokoyami started going more slowly which turned pain to pleasure.

Yaoyorozu started getting off from this. She started to moan in pure ecstasy. Tokoyami started to accelerate the speed of his thrust which threw some of his sweat on Yaoyorozu's already sweaty body. It was a great feeling.

They both were on the brink of cumming. "I'm about to cum." Tokoyami placed his hands on the bed on either side and continued to thrust. "ME TOO!" Yaoyorozu finally came super hard. It was by far the best orgasm of her life.

Tokoyami followed suit after a few more pumps into her ass. He came inside which was fine with her. She felt it filling up her ass which made her shiver in pleasure. She actually thought she came a second time after that.

After about 30 seconds, he pulled out and cum flooded out her ass on the blankets. "I have to clean that up." He made a mental note. He untied the bounds on Yaoyorozu's wrist and handed her the bottle of lotion.

"Oh you know, Asui offered to do a threesome with us." Yaoyorozu mentioned. "Well, we will have to inquire about that in the future don't we." Tokoyami gave his girlfriend a small kiss. "I agree."

They both cleaned themselves up and gave each other a small kiss tonight. "Good night, Fumikage." "Good night, Momo."

Yaoyorozu gave him his key back and she walked to her dorm, but not before running into Asui. "How was it?" She asked. "It was by far the best sex in my life." Yaoyorozu excitedly told her. "I hope to join you guys soon." Asui then jumped and gave Yaoyorozu a nice big kiss on her lips using her tongue.

Yaoyorozu broke the kiss and looked at Asui in complete shock. "What, I got to know what it's like to kiss a girl." Asui stated before walking away. Yaoyarozu just walked to her room to get a good night sleep and hope she doesn't get sore in the morning.


End file.
